


Family Matters

by FeartheTalon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Chiss, Drabble, Family Drama, Gen, OC POV, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeartheTalon/pseuds/FeartheTalon
Summary: Mitth'eri'safis reflects on family. Written for Thrawn FanFic Fest drabble prompt: Revenge.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same setting/timeline as Sick Games and my WIP, The Darkest Star. Written for Thrawn Fan Fic Fest drabble prompt: Revenge. Many thanks to VirgilVirgilVirgil and LightRain_09

Her first memory: her chubby fingers tearing her uncle’s hair. He didn't wince. Father's arms as he scooped her away, smiling at the black tuft in her fist. Father, whose body was lost forever, with only a memorial kite to remember him by.

Her hand curled. That murderer had the gall to send some exotic servant to carry out his wishes. _Grand Admiral. Ridiculous._ She had achieved Syndic, and he remained nothing more than an exile who infected everything with chaos. She would destroy him for shaming the Mitth. He lay beyond her reach; his human would suffice for now.

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, the character is my OC Mitth'eri'safis (Therisa), daughter of Thrass, niece of Thrawn and plays a major role in my WIP, The Darkest Star, which I will start posting one day.... I promise. Really.


End file.
